


Pudding

by Kaitie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic, SHIELD Daddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitie/pseuds/Kaitie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making pudding at 4am? Not a good sign...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt “Imagine Person A walking downstairs at 4 am to find Person B making chocolate pudding because they’ve lost control of their life” from imagineyourotp on tumblr.

Glancing at the glowing numbers in the dark, he saw that it was 3:30am. Lying still, he listened for what could have awoken him from sleep but hear nothing out of the ordinary. Turning to look next to him, he saw the empty expanse of sheets and knew that was probably what had done it. Reaching out, he felt to see if the spot was still warm, but the sheets were cool to the touch.

Sighing, Phil knew that he wouldn’t be able to get to sleep until he knew where his significant other was; he kicked off the warm sheets and grimaced at the cool air hit him. Fumbling around in the dark for his slippers, he eventually slipped them on and headed out of the room.

He was first going to check the study, but once he hit the hallway, Phil saw light shining from down the stairs. Shaking his head, he thought he knew what he would find but figured he’d go check anyway. Making his way down the stairs and rounding the corner into the kitchen, there he was. Standing at the stove was Nick, dressed in gray flannel pajama pants and a worn black t-shirt, stirring a pot of chocolate pudding.

“Going old-fashioned this time around huh? Must be serious” Phil said, yawning as he sat on one of the stools across the kitchen island.

He had learned early on that pudding, usually chocolate, was Nick’s go-to stress food. There were levels of stress pudding too. Small problems meant a pudding cup after work, while bigger problems might mean a batch of instant pudding before bed. A middle of the night batch of actually cooked pudding usually meant something serious.

“No need to panic” Nick said, turning to look at his partner with a small smile. “I was just having some trouble sleeping with my brain going nonstop.”

“Wouldn’t have to do with our favorite group of heroes would it?” Phil asked, already knowing the answer. He had his fair share of sleepless nights because of the Avengers. If he wasn’t trying to wrangle them in for missions and making sure everyone was getting along, he was dealing with the destruction they inevitably left in their wake after saving the world yet again. They always assured him it was unavoidable, but he had some serious doubts.

“Of course. Not all of it, but you know how it is. We never know how or when Thor will show up, I’m still not convinced Loki won’t be a problem again, Stark is nothing but problems, the higher-ups still aren’t comfortable with Banner, and so on. Plus there’s the never ending problems with the rest of SHIELD.” Nick said wearily. “Its nothing I can’t handle, but it just gets to you ever y now and then, you know?”

“I know” Phil said tenderly, walking up behind the taller man and wrapping his arms around Nick’s waist. He could feel some of the tension leave Nick’s muscles as he relaxed back into the embrace. Resting his head against Nick’s back, Phil closed his eyes sleepily, wishing he was back in bed but wanting to be supportive.

“Looks about done” he said, taking a peek over Nick’s shoulder. Moving away to grab bowls and spoons, he set them out on the counter.

“You should get back to sleep. You have to be up early” Nick said gently, moving the pot from the heat of the stovetop.

“So do you. And anyway, it smells good. Who am I to turn down some homemade pudding. At 3am” Phil responded with smile.

Nick just shrugged, knowing it was useless to argue with Phil. Scooping out two portions, he settled on a stool across from Phil. Taking a bite, he grunted appreciatively at the taste. There was nothing a good bowl of pudding couldn’t cure. At least temporarily.

He stared across at Phil, also seeming to enjoy the late night treat despite the slight dark circles under his eyes that made Nick feel guilty about waking him up, though unintentionally. He really did love the man.

“Thanks” he said simply.

Phil looked up from his pudding, slightly surprised. “Of course. Nowhere else I’d rather be.”

Nick couldn’t help but chuckle. “Not even bed?”

“Ooh, feeling better already” Phil shot back, quirking an eyebrow suggestively.

“Ha, not what I meant, smartass.”

“Heh, I know. And no, not even bed. If you’re stressed, you know you can talk to me about it” Phil said, turning serious for a moment. “You’re under a ton of pressure and I don’t want you to feel like you have to handle it all by yourself.”

Nick just nodded. Finishing up, he tossed the dishes in the sink to be dealt with in the morning. His mind was much more at ease and he knew that it wasn’t the just pudding that had helped. Taking Phil by the arm, he pulled him up and steered him towards the stairs.

“C’mon, let’s get you back to bed.”

 

 


End file.
